Meerkats Of The Kalahari Wiki
Welcome to Meerkats Of The Kalahari Wiki, the online encyclopedia about meerkats and the Kalahari Meerkat Project'''This wiki is a database about all the meerkats(individuals,groups,facts) and all aspects regarding the Kalahari Meerkat Project founded in 1993 by professor Tim Clutton-Brock to carry out the study of meerkats in their natural habitat. The Wiki will be updated on regular basis and everyone who shares the love of these wonderful animals can edit here. Enjoy the wiki. Article Making The wiki is open for editing but users must follow the two main rules regarding articles: #To avoid any confusions among articles,When starting an article about an individual meerkat, make sure you write the '''meerkat's name with the group's name they are in. Example Flower Whiskers instead of Flower. This prevents confussion. #To avoid any more confusion among the articles,When starting an artile about a meerkat group, make sure to write the group name with 'Meerkat Group' after it. Example:Vivian Meerkat Group etc...'.This ensures the group articles are standard. #Before attempting to write an article please visit:Meerkat Group Article Format for group articles, Meerkat articles can be made however you want! #After following these main rules, you may go to the menu on the left bottom which says' create a new artcle' and make you're article. Rules To Comply The Wiki founder, The Meerkat, has started this wiki(on June 3,2010) inorder to allow the world into the the world of meerkats and what the Kalahari Meerkat Project is all about. However there are some rules to comply inorder to ensure all runs smoothly at Meerkats Of The Kalahari Wiki. #Be sure to have followed the rules of article making shown above. #You are welcome to make adjustments to articles through editing but ensure that no vital information and concept is removed. #No false data should be written and if found will be deleted. #Each user of this wiki knows their place and should follow orders by the administrator at their own right, this ensures everything goes to plan and the wiki runs smoothly. #There is what is called 'Meerkats Of The Kalahari Wiki:Featured Article Nominations' and not all articles can be nominated. Be sure to seek approval of all users and most especially the administrator. #Be sure to ask questions to adminsitrator(The Meerkat) in case of misunderstanding or confussion, rather than just doing something you're not sure of. Wiki News *Kalahari Meerkat Project has become a featured article. (June 18,2010) 'FKMP News' Name Lists All these can be uploaded at the FKMP download site, click here FKMP Name List downloads. *March 2010 is available *April 2009 is available *December 2008 is available Life History(LH) Report All these can be uploaded at the FKMP download site, click here FKMP LH downloads. *April 2010 is available *March 2010 is available *February 2010 is available *January 2010 is available *October 2009 is available *March 2009 is available *April 2009 is available *October 2008 is available Meerkat Tributes *Zaphod Vivian's 11th Birthday, click here Vivian Zaphod's 11th Birthday]. *Meerkat picture contest of November 2009, click here FKMP picture contest. *Lead The Meerkats game is released in USA, click here Lead The Meerkats for more information. *Grumpy Lazuli's 9th Birthday, click here Lazuli Grumpy's 9th Birthday. *Zaphod Vivian's 10th Birthday, click here Vivian Zaphod's 10th Birthday. *FKMP sales store for Thanksgiving, click here Sales FKMP store. *Baobab meerkat group are now a FKMP friends group, click here FKMP Baobab group. Category:Main Page Category:Wiki Explore